Kermit's Swamp Years/Trailers
Transcripts Teaser Trailer VO: From Jim Henson Home Entertainment, every tadpole has a tale. Every frog has a first adventure. Come home to the swamp where it all began! Kermit: Ya-hoo! VO: Discovering Kermit never knew was running away from other frogs as he discovers a new world for the very first time alligator is shown and Kermit by the locker is shown and the never before seen footage is shown too on an adventure that changed his life and ours forever. VO: Kermit's Swamp Years. Kermit: It's my true story warts and all. In a VHS version VO: Now Available only on VHS and DVD. In a DVD version VO: Available only on VHS and DVD. Coming Summer 2002. Theatrical Trailer VO: Even Hollywood's biggest star came from humble beginnings and the swamp is where it all began for the most famous frog in the world. Kermit: Ribbit. Croaker: Ribbit. VO: When Kermit dreamed of reached for the stars. Kermit: Haven't you heard of wondered if there's something out there? Goggles: I want to know what is out there, I'm not even comfortable what's in here. Arnie: Ain't nothing out there, but trouble. VO: He became a brave young frog. Goggles: I think I feel a rash coming on. VO: In a brave new world. Croaker: Would be an a adventure. Goggles: But an adventure make me gassy. Kermit: I'm not going back to that Swamp so I find my friends. Roy: Hello, I'm Roy. I'd like to welcome you to our little pet store. VO: With new friends. Croaker: Ah. VO: New foes. Croaker: Then humans don't scare me. Dr. Hugo Krassman: There they are! Croaker: You are a certifiable nut ball. VO: And all new Muppet adventure. Kermit: We're outside the Swamp. I want be in the movies. Croaker: Ah, you never make it. Statler and Waldorf: Doh-ho-ho-ho! VO: Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment presents a real frog out of water story. Goggles: Am I normal? Croaker: Yes. VO: Kermit's Swamp Years. In a VHS and DVD version VO: Coming Soon to Video & DVD Summer 2002. Goggles: Don't leave me! I have a band day make me issue! Kermit the Frog: See ya! List of VHS and DVD and Other Appearances Teaser Trailer * Everybody's Special! (Debut Appearance) * Tidy Time with Bear * Bear's Epic Hits * Bear's Big Holiday * Happy Holidays * Stuart Little (2002) VHS and DVD * Dragon Tales: Let's Stick To It! * Dragon Tales: We're Special! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Friends Take Flight * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Soaring Sky High * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Learning Life's Little Lessons * Kermit's Swamp Years * Stuart Little 2 (2002) DVD (Final Appearance) Theatrical Trailer * Sense-Sational! (2002 VHS) (Debut Appearance) * Dance Party! (2002 DVD) * Adventures in Art * Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends * Bedtime Business * Bear's Big Treasure Hunt * The Great Outdoors * Heroes of Woodland Valley * The Woodland Valley Team * Bear Takes You to School * What Time Spends * All About Faces * Head to Toe with Bear and Friends * A Bear for All Seasons * Scientific Bear * Kermit's Swamp Years (Demo VHS only) * Best of the Muppet Show Volume 1 * Best of the Muppet Show Volume 2 * Best of the Muppet Show Volume 3 * Best of the Muppet Show Volume 4 * Rocky Mountain Holiday (2003 DVD) * Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE! * Little Secrets * The Master of Disguise * Stuart Little 2 (2002) VHS * Dragon Tales: Let's Start a Band! * Dragon Tales: We Can Work It Out * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: A Season to Share! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Good Friends Forever * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: First Flights And New Friends * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Something Special in Everyone * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Golden Rules Of Growing Up * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Liking Yourself Inside & Out (2003) DVD * The Berenstain Bears: Fun Lessons to Learn * The Berenstain Bears: Adventure and Fun for Everyone (2003) DVD * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: We Are Family * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Adventures In Nowhere Land (Final Appearance) VHS and DVD TV Commercials *Practice Makes Perfect (2003 VHS) *Bear's New Place *The Lost Episode! *This is Your Life, Bear (Final Appearance) Other Appearances *Rocky Mountain Holiday (2003 VHS) (Debut Appearance) *Dragon Tales: Easy as 1, 2, 3 *Dragon Tales: Let's Help Each Other *Dragon Tales: We Can Solve It Together *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Let's Play A Game (2003 VHS) Category:Trailers